


the best thing that’s ever been mine

by lucastown



Series: shirbert one shots [3]
Category: Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery, Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fainting, Shirbert, best husband gilbert blythe, domestic!shirbert, first pregnancy, i wrote this three years ago don’t judge, lowercase intended, married years, shirbert one shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:53:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28257996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucastown/pseuds/lucastown
Summary: "are you kidding?" the brunette girl asked her best friend, her mouth gaping open."i'm serious." the redhead said, hardly able to contain her excitement.
Relationships: Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley
Series: shirbert one shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1460089
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	the best thing that’s ever been mine

**Author's Note:**

> hi! so i wrote this when i was 14, i published it here because. i didn’t want to lose it. it’s not very good but i hope someone out there might enjoy it :)  
> TRIGGER WARNING: this does include a scene where someone faints, so please proceed with caution if that upsets you.

"are you kidding?" the brunette girl asked her best friend, her mouth gaping open. 

"i'm serious,” the redhead said, hardly able to contain her excitement.

"oh my goodness! this is incredible! have you told gilbert yet?" diana asked, clutching her friend's hands and holding them tightly. 

"no, i plan to tell him tonight, oh diana, i'm so scared we only just got married, this was not the plan, i'm not sure if he'll be happy." anne said, her eyes widening in fright.

"what? anne, he is going to be thrilled!" diana exclaimed. 

"are you sure?" anne asked, biting her bottom lip, still not convinced that her husband would be very happy about the news of a baby, especially since others would know it was conceived out of wedlock. 

"positive! anne, he will be so happy." diana assured, interlocking her hand with anne's and giving it a gentle squeeze. 

"thank you diana, oh do tell me, what is like, to be a mother?" the redhead asked, making diana giggle slightly.

"oh, anne, it is simply the most amazing thing on earth! when i first held fred junior i was simply in amazement, i never knew you could love something so much." diana admitted, her eyes widening at the memory of holding her first born for the first time.

"is it really that incredible?" anne asked, her smile widening at the thought. 

" it is! although, it is rather painful." diana admitted, slightly wincing at the memory. 

" oh, i'm not looking foreword to the labor part, that will be the most unromantical thing of all time, especially since my husband is also my doctor." anne mumbled, cringing slightly. 

"i can not imagine, i wouldn't even let fred into the room with me." the brunette said, shaking her head.

" anne, i'm home!" a voice called, both girls heard the door open, they turned to each other, their eyes wide. 

" he's home." anne whispered to diana before yelling to her husband, "hello gilbert!" 

"i'll go upstairs." diana said, running quietly towards the guest room. 

gilbert entered the kitchen as anne awkwardly stood there, pretending nothing had happened. 

the young man's eyes lit up upon seeing his wife, a smile prominent on his features. 

he walked towards her and wrapped his arms around her, hugging her tightly. 

" how was your day?" he asked, pulling away from the hug after a few moments. 

" boring." anne lied, trying to hold back the smile that threatened to cross her lips. 

"i'm sure it wasn't." gilbert said, rolling his eyes teasingly. "where's diana?" he asked. 

"she went to her room to get ready for dinner." anne said, taking a deep breath, knowing that the conversation she had been dreading was about to happen. 

"oh." gilbert said, smiling at anne.

the redhead took another deep breath before speaking, "gilbert could you please sit down." she slid into the chair closest to her. 

his smile fell and was replaced with a look of confusion, his eyebrows furrowing inwards and a small frown crossed his lips. 

" anne, what's wrong?" he asked, sitting down across from her and placing his left hand on her right one that was laying on the table.

" nothing, i hope." she said, closing her eyes, preparing to say the dreaded words.

" you're scaring me, anne. please, tell me what's going on." he said, squeezing her hand slightly. she looked to the table before speaking. 

"i'm going to have a baby." she said, looking up from the table to look into his hazel eyes that had gone wide. 

he didn't fully comprehend the words that had just escaped his wife's mouth. 

"what?! really? really?!" he said, his jaw slacked slightly. 

anne nodded, "i haven't had my womanly flowering time in a few months and i've been gaining weight and this morning when i woke up throwing up, i knew." 

"oh my, oh my." gilbert said, starting to feel dizzy. 

he wasn't expecting anne to tell him this, to be honest he wasn't expecting it at all. 

he felt himself growing faint and before he could process anything, his eyes had rolled to the back of his head and he felt himself falling backwards. 

•••

"gilbert?! gilbert please wake up!" a voice said, shaking him slightly.

the hazel eyed man started to open his eyes, he saw his wife, standing over him.

she had tears swelling in her eyes and a worried expression on her freckled face. 

"anne?" he mumbled, his eyes opening fully to see diana and anne standing next to his bed. 

anne was hovering over him, her face only a few inches from his. 

" what happened?" he asked, sitting up fully. 

"you fainted, diana helped me drag you back to our bed." anne said, a single tear falling from her blue eyes which gilbert hastily wiped away before it could leave a trail. 

it took him a moment to remember why he had fainted, but when he realized, his eyes widened once again. 

"is it true?" he asked, grabbing his wife's hand, looking up at her.

she nodded, sniffling slightly. "it is." 

gilbert sat back in his bed, his mind running a hundred miles per minute.

"i'm so sorry gilbert, please don't be mad, i know we're young and it wasn't the pla-," anne began to ramble but was cut off by gilbert who looked up at her, tears in his hazel eyes.

"mad? how could i be mad? we're going to have a baby! a baby! we're going to have a baby!" he said, excitedly before wrapping his arms around his wife and pulling her onto the bed with him. 

anne could feel tears in her eyes once again, but for a different eyes. she could not contain the wide smile that spread across her lips as she hugged her husband tightly.

the couple swayed a bit, laughing and crying into each other, they almost forgot about diana who was watching the whole thing, a smile on her lips too.

when the two pulled away from the embrace, anne wiped her eyes with the back of her hand before gilbert places a kiss on her cheek.

"i told you he would be thrilled." diana teased, making the young couple look up and smile at her.

**Author's Note:**

> i’m so sorry that was so short and awful, but i hope you could enjoy even a tiny part of it <3


End file.
